Various technologies have been proposed for projection and display systems such as those utilizing spatial light modulation employing various materials. Among these are micromechanical spatial light modulation (SLM) devices in which a large portion of the device is optically active. In such systems a pixel area includes usable area for color generation for the imaging system. However, these systems also have areas that are not available for light generation, but that do reflect light that may, in some instances, degrade the color gamut and the contrast of the system.